It has been discovered (see “Efficient wireless non-radiative mid-range energy transfer” by Karalis et al., Annals of Physics 323 (2008) pgs. 34-38) that useable power can be transferred wirelessly from a power source to a receiver located within a distance referred to as a near field. With wireless power transmission there is a need for apparatuses and methods for transmitting and relaying wireless power at varying power levels and multiplexed times to increase power transmission efficiency.